In Time
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: a healer's way lost heritage forsaken sacrifice. this is a naruto fanfiction right belong to orginal author
1. Chapter 1

Naruto In Time

Chapter 1

Like other he didn't want to be here, but at least he was one of the few that were willing to help me when I need. I didn't know what drove me to talk to him that day, he was here just because Ji san assign him to protect me today. "Weasel san you are different today, why?"

"No particular reason. How did you know it was me?"

"Your chakra tell me so… it's different."

"Different?"

"Quiet different."

"Is that a compliment?"

"You should take it as."

"Weasel san can you do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Can you help me buy some fabrics?"

"For what."

"Clothes of course, is easier this way."

"I suppose."

"Here you go dark blue and black please." Handing over her frog money pouch, "a durable material if you please."

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone."

"I won't move from here, I promise."

When anbu san left I made my way deeper into the forest, stopping before the tree that I have been paying visit to for the pass month, I was careful to make sure that Weasel san never saw. I sit down silently on the grassy ground pulling the nearby leaf I begin to play a soft tune that call the weasel in the next to me. It was by chance that I found the nest when a snake about to attack it, already killed the nest parent I took the time to raise the parentless nest. For a month I raise and train them as the ninja would with their nu kin, teach them speech, tracking, and how to attack.

They were wary of me at first because of the nine tail fox seal in me, ji san still ignorant hoping that I would never find out, but I found out even with the law people still talk behind his back, and ninja weren't actively enforcing the law. The only ninja I could trust with my life is Weasel san and ji san in a way.

I pick up the six brown and white weasels and make my way back to where I promise to wait for Weasel san. "Today you are all going to meet your summoner."

"He is a bit quite but he will take care of you from now on."

"Do you hate us?"

"No, I don't hate any of you. You guys can visit me when ever you want, but I want to give you guys a world outside of the woods now that you guys a capable of human speech, staying with me is not a good idea. Humans are cruel creature, they can love, they can hate, but they can't forget, and most of them don't know how to forgive."

"Then how will we know if the person we going with is nice?"

"You don't, but I trust him with my life I hope that you will stay with him."

"Do you like him?"

My face soften, I remember when I explain the concept to them. "I do, I like him very much; because he is the few benevolent people in this forsaken village. Promise me try to understand him first before you decide to leave or look for another shall you choose to give up your contract."

A chore of "I promise." Made me happy, is like parent sending their child off.

"Will these do?"

"Weasel san," I look to the bundle of cloth in his hand their were unique type of silk material very durable and soft, it cost a lot more than what's in my wallet that I give to Weasel san. "There very nice but its quite expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

He handed me the fabric and my un-open wallet, "I wasn't look for charity when I ask you to help me buy fabrics Weasel san, return them." I was getting angry with this I hate charity I don't want people to pity, or feel sorry for me.

"Is a gift."

"I…"

"Are you so prideful that you won't accept a birthday gift from me?"

"Birthday?"

"October 10, it's your birthday."

"How…"

"Hokage told me, silly child forgetting your own birthday, is a day that should be celebrated."

For a long time I haven't cry, people that often hurt me on the day of my birth the day that Kyuubi attack, so I choose to forget this day. Why? How can he shatter my barrier with a single show of kindness? The barrier that I work so hard to put around myself, shatter by you only you. "Thank you."

"You welcome."

He held me tightly in his arm as I continue to cry, it was warm the only other comforting I have know was from ji san. The hold from Weasel san is different, I don't know why but is different.

"Can you dc one more thing for me?"

"Depends."

I felt a smile make its way to my face, I lift the weasel for him to see. "I found them after their parent die I raise and train them, I want you to show them the world."

"Weasels? Pffft."

He laugh, the first time I heard him laugh, without restrain he always have chuckle or smile thought not that I see it. He has a nice laugh, but dose he have to laugh at me, I felt blood creep onto my face.

"Is not that funny, so stop laughing." No I don't want him to stop laughing he has a nice laugh. Luckily he didn't stop laughing.

"I'll take good care of them."

"Nee stay and watch the firework with me."

"Do you like firework?"

"Yes I like them, they like flowers but they bloom only in the night sky. It's one of the few things I find beautiful in this village."

"I see. Then enjoy them princess."

The irony, never the less I smile at the comparison, "that is something I'll never be."

Itachi POV

I didn't like the job to protect the jinchurkin since it takes away the time I spent with Sasuke. Never the less I do my job under hokage's order I protect her, she always seem to know when ever I'm near no matter how much I try to hide my presence.

Today I was planning to spent with Sasuke after seeing how father brush him off on his school work, instead I was call in to watch her again. What she said surprise me? I was under a mask I wonder how she could of have know.

I didn't know why I bought the fabric, I just though it look nice on her. I bought it with my own money under henge, it would be hard to explain to anyone in the clan if they saw me.

It hurt when she though I only bought the fabric because I felt sorry for her, but no matter what I want her to accept it. The lie I came up with was silly yet I was glad that she bought it.

Her smile, so rare I seen it, its beautiful I want to see it more often. Some how I didn't know when it started but I fell in love with her. I want to protect her, her smile. It made my heart leap in joy when she allow me to held her, me a cold blooded killer. She is a blessing to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Michiko nee chan!"

"Ringo."

"Michiko nee chan Itachi san is hurt, when he was returning from a mission his group was attack. Two die the other are injure, Itachi san has been poison they can't help him. Michiko nee chan have to help Itachi san, or he won't feed me apple any more."

Fear grip my hear when I heard that Itachi san have been injure, even if I can help they won't let a demon any where near the hospital, much less the room of the Uchiha's heir. "Ringo listen to me very carefully, I want you to return with this and give them to your brothers and sisters place them around Itachi's room when no one else is in there. The seal on the scroll would keep people out of the room no one will suspect you guys since you're his summoning. Then you are to reverse summon me in the room so I can help him."

"Ok Michiko nee chan, be ready."

"Go quickly."

When Ringo left I quickly collect all my medical equipment not on my person, especially the herbs that combat poisons I seal every herb in my position that I deem useful and seal them into a scroll. No sooner was I finish with the last scroll I felt myself being summon.

The smoke quickly clear I found myself in a white room that filled with the scent of medicine and faint scent that make the room part of a hospital. My attention quickly draw to the unconscious injure Itachi, his face fill with pain, "Itachi."

I quickly set to work the wound on his body seem to be the entry point of the poison the surrounding skin were in an unsightly shade of purple. I gave him a blood pill first, forcing him to swallow, before I gave him another pill that I created half an year ago that combat most common know poison. Then I draw a seal over his heart to make sure that the poison stays away from that organ if it hasn't reach yet to limit the damage. I search the room for clear water, it took me longer than I would of like I found a bucket to hold the water and soon the poison.

With the water I move to Itachi's bed I felt chakra on the other side of the door, soon there will be people barging in. I dump the strongest powder of several crush herbs that counter poisons into the water, it dissolves immediately. Taking a deep breath in concentrate on my chakra and draw into my hand, slowly place my chakra cover hands into the water I drew it back up the water held firmly by the chakra. I place my hand onto the wound forcing the water to go in. Large amount of white fuzz erupt from the wound, with one hand concentrate on the water, I use my left hand to activate the seal over his heart to eject any poison along with the water I force in. Quickly I pull the water out and place into the bucket.

Collecting a sample in a glass bottle for future study, I dump more powder herb into the water and watch as the black water turn into a light shade of green. Cleaning my hand I force Itachi to swallow another blood pill, and a poison combat pill. I pull a sewing needle I from the holder in my arm connecting it with my thin chakra string. I could here the commotion on the other side of the door getting louder I didn't have much time.

Concentrating on the wound I quickly sew the damage, cut never and skin back together on his body, arms, and leg. The process was tiring. I feed him another chakra pill to help him recover, eating one myself I made the proper seal brought my green chakra cover hand over the sew wound, I watch the wound become a thin angry red line.

Bam the door burst into fire, unable to finish a complete unless I want to be found I shun shin away from the room. At least Itachi life isn't in danger now.

After cleaning up I sit under that tree waiting for him or any of them. Hoping that he will be ok, hopping that they might at least bring me the news that he is or will be ok. For two day I waited under that tree over looking Kohan. By the third day I was ready to force my way into the hospital room when Yo came into view.

I walk up to the white weasel meeting him half way. When he cried in my arms, I fear for the worst. What I done wasn't enough.

"He woke up yesterday he is ok, the healer said that he will get better. The people from his clan are at his bed side watching him; only I was able to sneak out. He told me to tell you 'thanks' he will be by your side as soon as he is able."

I felt relive wash over me for the first time in three day, to hear that he will be ok. "Yo don't cry he will be fine. Watch over him for me?"

"Of course."

"Here," I gave him a piece of his favorite candy, which he took immediately. I pull out a whole bag for him to share with the others. "Share them with your brother and sister, and give this to Itachi make sure he eat one every six hour incase there is any poison that linger in his body that I didn't get." He took the both bag and carry them in his mouth and back, it was a cute sight.

"I'll be back soon Michiko nee chan for more candy."

I couldn't stop the laughter that escapes my mouth, I return home to study the poison sample that I collected, which I should have had done three days ago. From what I have gathered the poison was the only lead to the attacker, but Itachi is awake now he might be able to provide more information. Never the less the poison is the best clue.

After separating the poison from the herb that I use, I carefully divided up the sample into different container. I work non stop to break down the component of the mixture, it was a complicated and deadly poison. Can created by very few people in the world, the list of people are very short. Three from Kohan other than myself, two of them are the sannin; two from village hidden in the sand; one from village hidden in the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Michiko how long have you been in here?"

"Itachi?"

"Michiko when was the last time you sleep?"

"I don't know, what's today?"

"Today is Wednesday."

"Umm… I don't think you want to know."

Sigh, "So what do you found out after confining yourself in the lab for these pass few days?"

"The poison is very deadly and use by someone even deadlier."

"Any idea who?"

"A few, what happen anyway?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Of course not." I didn't mean for it to sound so bitter, honestly what was I to expect an answer when the village I live in despise me with every breath I draw he isn't that much different. "I'm going to sleep, here." I toss him a vile of antidote that I developed against the poison, "incase you ever attack again good night weasel san." I left the room quickly I didn't want him to see how much it affected me. Barely making it to the bed I slept soundlessly.

"Michiko…" Taking the vile with him, he left through the window prepare to sit out side for the long night, he never felt so cold before. It wasn't his body that is cold it was something else. He regrets keeping information from her, he was order to keep the mission a secret but he knew that she would have told no one. I a mere moment he shatter the trust that she has for him.

*-*-*-*-*-*/*/*/*/*/-*-*-*-*-+-+-+

When I woke up it was Friday afternoon the sun is already high up in the sky, Itachi has long left his station on the roof. It didn't hurt any less waking up two day later after a long sleep to know that the only person I could truly believe in couldn't believe in me the same way. I really don't want to stay in this loveless village.

My only binding to this village before Itachi was my parent who I only know die the night Kyuubi was seal in me, Hokage refuse to tell me anything else. There is no love, no affection, no warmth in this village that are said to be known for. I'm only a child that never know the love of a mother, never know the love of a father, or anyone else for that matter and that won't change; each day I will still wake up dame for the sin that I didn't perish with my parent.

I don't want this life any longer, I went on with my daily routine after breakfast I pack the few clothes, few positions I own, and every Justus I ever written down. This village would not obtain the fruit of my labor Justus, techniques, poisons, medicine that I created over the year that can alter the medical world I would rather see it parish in my own hand, loss forever to the world than to be in hand of such treacherous village.

With one last look at my home for the pass three year since I was kick out of the village I sent a strong katon Justus toward the incendiary liquid I pour over my apartment complex that no one else live in. I knew that Anbu and near by ninja would be coming but as soon as they realize who's apartment it is they would be in a more leisure step.

Silently I walk out of the village gate in broad day light no one stop me. I didn't know where to go; I have no destination in mind I just ran as fast as my leg can carry me.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Michiko where are you?" A lone figure stood before a burn apartment complex staring emptily into the pile of burn debris his whisper unheard, the crowed have long left party in the main street were celebrating vividly. Joyful cries could hear from where he stood far from the better part of the village. The news would not reach the Hokage's year for a few days as he left for the Chunnin exam in Suna, and no one would be in a hurry to send a message hawk to relay the news.

The only bright side of this was that there was no body to be found, the target was Michiko's apartment the fire was started deliberately. When he gets his hand on the person or persons that had started the fire heads will roll. For now he had to wait for his summons to find any clue of Michiko's where about.

Rumble rain begin to fall heavily from the sky, as if it was crying for their lost. A village not knowing what they didn't know what they had. It seems that luck was not on his side the rain would wash away any trace of Michiko.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/-+-++-+

After half a year of traveling around the world aimlessly she is now some where between the dry desert of Suna and high terrain of lighting country. Not a single living soul could be found for miles, the terrain was inhospitable, the dry air of dessert crash with the high mountain of Lighting country often create a thick sand storm that sunlight can't event penetrate, the nights were cold the temperature rival that of snow countries.

About a month ago she was looking for shelter to wait out the harsh desert storm, by luck she stumbled upon this place. Vast tunnel carve into the mountain cliff, mark of battle mare the wall but the structure itself remain sturdy. After exploring the maze of tunnel she stumbles upon countless record of research.

The record were disturbing yet fascinating for a medic, long ago people use to create warrior to fight the demons that plague the lands. The warriors were given the flesh of yoma, they begun with male warriors but soon they loose their sanity and became yoma themselves. So they begun to create female warriors, although they keep their minds for a longer period of time they would also turn into yoma themselves. These warriors were given the name claymores.

After going through the notes she continue her exploration in the other parts of the labyrinth where she found the swords that the warriors had use. No marks were on the blades, underneath the layers of dust the swords were still in immaculate condition the armor made of the same material were in the same condition while I would never wear such armor it might still come in handy one day. I took with me a full set of armor, and a sword, I left the horrible place that shouldn't have robed the life of so many, no matter how brilliant they were but who am I to judge.

I decide to travel to the village hidden in the Mist next they were famed for their swords and its wielder I want to be able to use the sword that is now on my back. Every day I try to carry with me in my hands long as possible to adapt to the weights, switching it between both hands I made slow progress. By the time I was able to use the sword effectively I was able to found someone to teach me ken Justus, well at least the basic of it. The traveler who is a retire ninja were grateful that she save him from some heavy wounds he taught her every night during their travel, well not so much as taught they spare every night with tree branch till they dead tire.

After two months of traveling with her ken Justus teacher they decided to part ways, he decided to join fraction with the rebellion force to fight against current Kage who order the blood hunt. I decided to return to Leaf village to visit my sensei since his death date is drawing close. When I was in the Leaf village boundary I decided to seal my claymore to avoid unnecessary trouble. I travel with a merchant party to enter the village, the guard didn't spare me a second glance as a child they had likely considered that I was the merchant's daughter.

When I was safely within the wall of the village I wonder away from the merchant and his wife, I walk aimlessly around the village taking in the new store and home that rose while I was gone. My feet carry me to the Uchiha district I found myself stopping before the main gate before turning away returning to the more lively part of the village. Suddenly a blond hair boy ran pass me for a mere second it was like looking into a mirror.

It couldn't be, the old man wouldn't be that vicious. Could he? I saw a mob ran pass me to chase the blond boy that ran pass me a moment ago, the mob didn't spare me a glance. This is too disturbing to be left alone; I took off for the roof to follow after them. When I caught up with the mob I saw the boy back into a ally, the anbu on the nearby roof made no move to assist the boy, the mob consist of ninja and civilian continue its advance. I landed in front of the boy, putting myself between the boy and the mob.

"Boy what is your name?"

He hesitated for a bit looking at me with hopeful eyes before answering with disappointment to see that I'm a child as well. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"So the village is this heartless to ignore the last wish of their beloved Fourth Hokage when they died for you. You are condemning children's to such fate I truly wonder what your Fourth Hokage would said, after all you no better than the monster he sacrifice him self to defeat, even going so far as to keep family from each other."

Some retreated after my words but few were enrage, arming them selves they charge at me.

"Run away they will hurt you."

"Watch closely Naruto." As ten of the mob charge I notice seven of them are ninjas armed, when they were close enough I hit them with the poison needle in my sleeves they meet the floor quite easily, using the chakra string I return them into my arm holder. I pick Naruto up when no other from the mob would advance; I took him to my favorite training field 44.

"Can you put me down?"

I gently put Naruto down and lower my hood; I heard his gasp in surprise. "My name is Michiko Uzumaki born on September 10, eight years ago when Kyuubi attack this village. From your reaction I guess you didn't know about me either." We stare at each other.

Till he finally broke the silence. "How? Why didn't the Old man tell me that I have a family? A sister."

"Either the council over rule him or that he didn't want us to know about each other."

"Then where were you I never once seen you before, you don't attend the academy either."

"That's because I don't attend the academy I just return to the village, I left three years ago."

"You left me behind."

"I didn't know that you existed, I didn't know I have a family left. I left after what the village keep doing to me the hate was unbearable. It wasn't only you that the village hated."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know why!"

"I do I want to know why the whole village seems to hate me! Every where I walk they glare at me with so much hate that I sometime wanted all just to end. So don't tell me that I don't want to know why!"

"Because our father seal the Kyuubi into us."

"The Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi."

"That's a lie, our father is a mere human he couldn't defeat something as powerful as the Kyuubi. The only thing that he could do was to seal it into a living vassal when it comes to such powerful being."

"You said our father was the one that seal… then the Fourth is our…"

"Father? Of course didn't you notice the resemblance? You a splitting image of him. I realize it when I saw the picture in the Hokage office one day; no one had to tell me."

"Then why does the village hate us? We keep the Kyuubi at bay."

"Because they fear us, they fear that we'll set Kyuubi on them."

"But I would never."

"I wouldn't either but people fear Kyuubi when he attack eight years ago and took their beloved Hokage, and their love ones, friends, and family. So we became the outlet of their anger, fear, and resentment." I could see understanding flicker in his eyes, I felt heartless to tell this to a child, no my ignorant brother. Perhaps it would be better to leave him ignorant. "No one would truly ever trust us; if no one would help us, then we have to help our self Naruto."

"How? No one would teach me anything, other than Iruka sensei and he is a busy person."

"If I teach you how to defend your self will you be willing to learn from me?"

"Yes."

He answer with conviction that I know that he decided to fight if I teach him, at that moment I decided to return to the village and stay unlike my original plan to return and visit my sensei's grave then to aid the Mist rebellion force. "Then sleep for now we'll begin your training tomorrow."

/*/*/*/*-***-**/*/*/*/-*/*/*/+

"Wake up Naruto is morning."

"Michiko! You're here! You not a dream."

"Of course not are you still asleep?"

"No it's just… Good morning."

"Good morning, here eat."

"What is it?"

"Rabbit" I handed him the rabbit stew.

"When you done here is some new clothes I bought when I travel it should fit you, change into them after your bath, there is a river over there."

"Ne Michiko I been wondering which one of us is older?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does I want to protect you."

His word remind me too much of him, I smile bitterly at the memory. "Then get stronger Naruto, become strong enough to protect those important to you."

"Michiko you never completely explain much about the Kyuubi."

"The Kyuubi as you know is the strongest of tail beast, when he attack eight years ago the fourth seal him in both of us, if he would of have use just one of us it would put a strain on the vessel. So he seals the Kyuubi's chakra and mind into you, while he seals its physical body into me. That way we have means to protect our self knowing the problem it will cause while dealing with Kyuubi."

"Is that why your nails are so sharp?"

"Yes, in a way I gain more of Kyuubi's trait than you can imagine. When you are ready we will begin training your physical body and your chakra control later."

"But…"

"You can run away yes, like you did yesterday but if they corner you your only chance is to fight your way out, if you go against an adult you need to be stronger than you are now. And yes chakra controls are important if you want to learn any Justus, your chakra right now is eradicating."

"Fine."

"Good begin by doing a hundred push up, site ups, then I want you to follow the river and run up stem to retrieve my blue scarf. I should be back by the time you're done I'll be back to teach you chakra control I'll see you later Naruto." Then I proof away to a near by tree I could hear Naruto grumbling but he follow my instruction never the less, I summon my fox Miyuki to keep a watch over Naruto from afar before I left to pay a certain man an over due visit.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I still haven't decided the update process as of yet since no one voted yet, so please take some time to vote it won't take long, update will continue as usual none of the stories have been abandon I'm just unsure which to work on. Leave a comment would be appreciated on your though short or long.

Chapter 4

Hokage Tower noon

"I thought I could trust you Hokage sama, even if you are far too naive about the things around you."

The Hokage turn to see the intruder who have pass all of his anbu guards but soften when he look closely at who the person is. "Michiko," he whispers the name of the child he consider to be his granddaughter who pass three years ago after her sixth birthday. "How? I thought you die in that accident."

"It was no accident, not telling me about my brother my only family is also not an accident."

The old man flinch under the heated glare more than once had he wanted to tell his successor's child of their remaining family but the councils often become involve in the matter restricting his power. In the end the only thing he could do was to send his personal anbu to protect them from afar. "There was nothing I could do; I wanted to tell you both countless time but the council…"

"The council is there to advice you in matter regarding to the village, they have no control over shinobi matters. Shinobi who pledge their life to serve you! If you had wanted to tell us you would of, but the truth is you fear us just like the rest of this curse village thinking that the seal might break under the distress we feel if we knew the truth."

"That's not it!"

"Then what is? Did you think keeping the truth away from us that we wouldn't find out one day? Did you think by creating that little law of yours would keep people from talking behind your back where you can't hear? You can't kill the whole village if the whole village talks? And guess what? The whole village talks! In front of us, behind your back every where we walk! So do tell what is it?"

"Michiko I was hoping to protect you both I wanted you both to be the hero that he wanted you to be."

"For all of the intelligence that man is known for, he is certainly naïve about human nature just because someone wishes for something doesn't mean they will get it. Face it you and I both knew from the beginning that we human sacrifice will never be accepted as a human being."

"I assume you have meet Naruto."

"Yes I have, he look quite like him much more so than I. This village is full of ignorant fool that can't see the resemblance for all their praise, and dedicated worship of their god. You better not tempt to keep Naruto from me, or harm a hair on his head there won't be a village left for you to protect."

"Michiko what happen to you? You were such a sweet child."

"That naïve little child grew up when she see the world for what it really is, instead of a world full of colors, she saw human nature draining its color tarnishing its beauty."

With a weary sigh the men who once know as the professor realize that before him was a child that he created with his ignorance. In his ignorance he took away what every child should have, a chance to have a childhood. He had long realize that no man is perfect, but seeing his own failure in front of him still gives quite a blow, he never though he would of repeated the same mistake twice. Once with his students, and now with his successor's children's; maybe Danzo was right he is far too benevolent, and soft for this job. "What do you want?"

"Besides Naruto's safety, I want what is rightfully ours. Our parents will, belonging, and most importantly our fathers estate."

"Those are seal."

"Then unseal them, what good are you if you are afraid of a few civilian that you could kill with your bare hands, you were a shinobi for god sake you fought in more than one war bloodshed is not such uncommon sight."

"That is quite enough!"

"I will be back, one way or another I will have our father's estate, he owns us that much." With that the she jumps out the window to her next destination.

After running aimlessly for an hour she stops to check in on Naruto progress from the shadow. He had just made pass the half way mark with few large bugs chasing after him, after killing off most of the poisonous ones she sit and read the important looking scroll that she had taken from the Hokage office, he didn't notice the switch when he wallop up in guilt, it was meant to be a sort of revenge but the information in the scroll was far more important than any would of thought it be.

One name in particular came up that caught her attention. After years of dancing away from him, to know that what he is order to do next bought back certain feelings that wanted to be forgotten. Checking on Naruto once again she decided to pay him a visit.

She had found him just as easily as before, getting pass the Uchiha police patrol was simple matter of stealth and patients.

"Michiko?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Itachi." Suddenly she found her self in his tight embrace; just like that the barrier that she had built around her self crumbles to dust.

"I'm sorry, I should of have told you. Forgive me?"

It takes him three years to figure this out? Well part of it is her fault. "Would you have chosen me over your clan?"

"…" Looking away, before looking back again with determination. "Yes."

"Would you choose me over that particular order regarding to your clan?" I naively thought he would of said yes, I stubbornly thought the man I love, would of love me back enough to choose me over his duty. The order that he plane to carry out would of mark him as a traitor, the act it self would of have crush him, all just to protect this ungrateful village.

"I can't."

Some how I knew the answer to my question before he answered, yet I still had hoped, once again he pulls away from me. People always make the same mistakes again and again, which is why I never believe in second chances. But I thought that Itachi would have been different seeing the bloody world so early in his life like my self, for once I thought that there is someone else that could love me for who I am. I guess not, I kiss him good bye before returning to Naruto.

By the time I found Naruto I was more compose of myself, I found Naruto pouring over a tai Justus scroll that I had tied up as the prize. He had begun practicing some of it, the form was poor due to lack of foundation, but that was just fine he can start learning from a clean slate won't be confuse over the Justus if he choose to continue different form of tai Justus that would be just fine. I spend the rest of the day correcting his form before making dinner while he practices tree climbing.

The moon rose not long ago, but unlike any other night that gives off gentle glows the moon glows blood red. It's as if it's reflecting the blood bath that is occurring in another part of the village. The whole night I felt powerful chakra spikes all over the village in a frizz.

Not long before mid night that I could no longer ignore the chakra spikes and the reason for it. I suppose I love more than I realize, but is time to say good bye he would never forsaken his duty for me no matter how much he love me. Making sure that Naruto was asleep I summon Miyuki once again to watch over him for the night before I left for the chaos.

I knew I couldn't help Itachi directly and have the statues to remain in leaf village to protect Naruto in the future, if any of the pursuit anbu saw me they would deem me as Itachi's accomplice the lightest punishment would be to band me form leaf half intact. So I have to tread this delicately I waited on the edge of leaf's border not long later I saw Itachi in his anbu attire ran across the border follow closely by several team of anbu, I immediately jump in front of Itachi throwing him one of my emergency prevision scroll for times on the run, he certainly needed more than I at the moment. I saw a flicker of concern when I didn't' follow but I shoo him away, he left reluctant until I summon Yo to take him away I we planned earlier. I was soon left to face the teams of anbu, when they were within range I trigger my traps.

I watch form afar to see smoke bombs, blunt weapons of various kinds sail through the air creating chaos dividing up the anbu team. They weren't best of the best for nothing they were quick to recover especially most of the special blood limit anbu among their rank. The next projectile that were set off were the stink bombs specially mix taken from Naruto pack enhance with chakra, it work better than I hope it knock out half of their rank. In a way I felt very sorry for them since I set off one of the bomb earlier that morning without the chakra enhancement; they were quite deadly several of the surrounding species ran off quite quickly from the forest.

Half mile after the recovered rank make their way leaving their fallen comrade to recover the anbu were cautious of their surrounding now aware of the trap being set they were moving slower. Still they were unprepared to dodge the sailing water balloon, on first instinct they slashed open with their weapon releasing the laughing mixture in the balloons. When the mixture was release it decrease one fifth of the pursing anbu rank, less than I wanted. Still I should of have stalled them long enough for Itachi's get away especially when the anbu rank on high alert they should be tracking the trail at a more cautious pace with the rain storm approaching they wouldn't be able to pick up a trail for long.

_"Good Bye Itachi._' I let go of the feeling I held for the pass few year in that good bye, with one last look in the direction that Itachi went I return to the leaf village to find Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ever since I aided Itachi in his escape three months ago I felt so much lighter than I have in a long time, but at the same time I felt like a part of me have died. These maelstroms of feelings confuse me to no end. The only solace I have is when I'm training Naruto, but I'm quickly running out of things to teach him. Naruto learn things quite quickly when you show him step to step instead of just having him learn from a scroll or books, there is also the fact that Naruto and I have very different style. Most of my remaining skill that I have yet to revel to Naruto is incompatible for his use, the few medical Justus that he was able to master present more problems for him than some of the high level offensive Justus that I'm teach him due to the presence of the fox chakra Naruto doesn't have much chakra control.

-One month later-

"Nee Naruto."

"Michiko? What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, is just that I can't think of anything else that I can teach you. You knew that I specialize in poisons, medical, and ken Justus right? Since you don't very much like learning poisons the few things you did learn are useful enough in the present time as long as you not creating it or trying to cure anything. Your lack of chakra control makes it difficult for you to learn medical Justus. I have no problem teaching you ken Justus except that I'm still learning and that we lack of proper sword for you to learn with. The offensive Justus that I know you already master I don't have anything that I can teach you."

"Oh. I guess that I can go back to the academy and learn those boring stuff they're teaching." The exuberate boy look depressingly vulnerable before he cheer up suddenly releasing a cheerful aura that once again calm the animal to continue whatever it was that they were doing, instead of scrambling mad for shelter far away as possible in the deadly forest. "Hey! I know you can attend the academy with me Michiko you might learn something too I bet you will be the smartest in the class, you'll be in first place at no time beating even that stuck up Uchiha!"

"Naruto I have no interest in sitting through one single class of flower arrangement, nor will I ever lower myself to giggle like an idiot just to please a moron for future kouchin mission. Besides I can never see myself bound to any village, especially not Kohan."

"You hate this place so much that you won't consider staying with me?"

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm willing to give up almost anything for you my brother, but I hate Kohan with immeasurable passion for what they had done to both you and me. Please understand, don't ask this of me."

"I suppose I kinda get it, but there are some nice people in Kohan."

"I know but far too few, and even fewer willing to speak up."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"My ken Justus teacher was heading back to village hidden in the mist to help the rebellions I promise I'll visit him some time may be he can use some help."

"You jumping into a war Michiko are you crazy?"

"No Naruto I'm quite sane besides I'm tire of sitting around for so long I'm born to travel, not dig a grave where I sit."

"Fine! Go for all I care! Go run into danger for all I care! But you better visit once in a while."

Embracing the stubborn boy's back with hug of death, "Thank you Naruto, I promise to visit every once in a while with present ok?"

"You better, and you better tie a ribbon on it."

"Thank you for understanding Naruto, I love you my little brother."

"Love you too Michi… Who are you calling little?"

"I'm taller than you little Naruto…"

"Get back here Michiko!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Time skip three years

Naruto POV

Michiko had kept to her words every few month she would pop in the village and spend her time teaching me new Justus that she learn. Her visit were inconsistence, so its difficult for me to let her go each time, but no matter how busy she is or was she never fells to visit on our birthday so that we can celebrated together. Our birthday were not a grand affair as the rest of the villager made the day out to be, we spent it in the questionable forest forty four, our own party were never disturbed due to the location. The two of us along Michiko's summon would celebrated from one morning to the next, even though its illegal for underage to be drinking Michiko often provide fine alcohol to get all of us drunk and happy forgetting the existence of the rest of the world.

Today is the graduation exam I'm not worry one bit about passing knowing that I could of long ago but Michiko often shows up and drag me off for training at first I though she was doing it on purpose, but then I realize that she is just clueless, but I couldn't find myself to be mad at her, spending the few day or week with her is the out light of my life. I wonder if she would visit today.

"Naruto! It's your turn, you fell two years already pay attention! You don't have time to be day dreaming!"

The rest of the class sneaker, some laugh out right, I use to care but now I could hardly bring myself to care more than the dirt that is on the bottom of my shoe. "If I have the confident I could do as I please; besides I have the skill to back up my claims unlike the rest of the class." Without another word I took the exam shirkin and throw all of it at the exam dummies vital.

"F…Full score, good job Naruto."

"Next…"

I tune out the rest of the speech as the instructor add up the score, the final exam was three of the most basic Justus in the shinobi world, it was laughable now I knew why Michiko was laughing when I confronted her with my worries. I don't know whether to laugh at the stupidity of Kohan or cry at my own stupidity for worrying. Mizuki sensei grudgingly hand over the head band when I perform the three require Justus flawlessly though I cheated of course I don't have the chakra control to perform a basic bushin.

"Congratulation Naruto you pass." Iruka sensei handed me Kohan's ninja head band much to Mizuki sensei's displeasure.

I tied the head band on my head and left the academy after Iruka sensei's yearly speech. At the school gate I saw a single person standing away from all of the exciting parents, I couldn't mistake the charisma figure for anyone but "Michiko!" As always when Michiko is in public she could be aloof and yet give off an air of charisma that make you feel insignificant, even to those of wealthy or head of clans.

"Naruto about time you come out, does it necessarily take that long for your examiner to tell you that you pass?"

It had been so long since Michiko last visit two months ago, too long. I pull her into our traditional hug, and couldn't be help but annoy at her new found height that had nothing to do with the high heels she is wearing, while I haven't grew much since our last reunion.

"Hey Naruto! Who's the babe?"

I immediately felt protective of Michiko, she is my sister. Mine. I heard the growl escape my lips but I did nothing to stop it, Kiba has to learn his place, he isn't worthy enough breath the same air as Michiko, much less be so close to her.

"Come on man, tell all. I didn't know that you could catch such hot chick."

"Back off Kiba, don't even think about it." I felt the tame blood lust rise in the air. Several passing or once season shinobi pause or stop at their track to investigate the source of it. It's not a simple feat to hide killing intent that strong so easily. I knew exactly where it came from and who is it from, Kiba was at least once a friend so I should save him right? "Let's go Michiko; we're going to celebrate tonight right?"

"Of course Naruto."

Luckily Michiko was in a good mood, other wise she would have killed Kiba on the spot for labeling her as a possession, clan heir or not. Michiko is a free spirit, belong to no one, and no one should label or mistake her as one. Those who know of her know of this golden rule.

It had seemed that Kiba had not wanted to live any longer; he had continued to try to engage Michiko in a conversation, or a date. And had even taken the liberty to drape an arm on her shoulder, before I could do anything to remove the offending appendage Kiba was sailing through the air and pin to the school front door 15ft away by very sharp and appear to be poison coated sebon. Luckily for him Michiko knock him out with that one punch before sending him flying.

Well it look like he'll live till tomorrow… maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Michiko POV

It was sweet how far the boy sailed across the ground. That should teach him about labeling people as possession. At the moment I'm simply too happy to worry about the repercussion for attacking a clan heir, well at least I have a good defense. Though I doubt they would after last time they tried something by bring me present in front of the whole council in the end I was fine for contempt in court. The fine that the Hokage knew I wouldn't pay; to prevent further conflict he paid for it, the other head council member found the whole thing amusing to watch me teach the old prune a lesson and for the civilian council to interfere in shinobi business were more than happy to donate for the compensation.

Now is the time to celebrate Naruto's graduation, which means party in training ground 44. Apparently we would have one more joining in our celebration, the time before last Anko caught us drinking in her forest (self proclaimed) though we didn't bother to correct her on her claim when it's technically an inheritance from our mothers clan. She was more than happy to keep her silence as long as she can crash in on the party.

"Congratulation Naruto. You can now legally consume alcohol." Though the law hardly stop us before he is now able to drink in broad day light. In the shinobi world if you are old enough to kill you are old enough to drink.

"Gee thanks sis. Like that stop you before."

"Not at all. You Anko?"

"Nope though didn't develop a taste for it till I was in late teens."

"Well here's a gift from me Naruto."

"Thanks!" In no time he tears through the raping paper that conceal his present, when he saw it his eyes widen in amazement, the admiration he had for it made it worth all the trouble I have to go to acquire it. "Thanks sis." Before I knew it I was tackle to the ground.

"Your welcome Naruto but I would very much like to breath."

"Wow kid where did you go to get such a beauty?"

"That my dear Anko is a secret."

"Is that made of what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"Alright spill Michiko there is got to be more than beautiful workmanship on this katan to get Anko speechless."

"Is made of unique material that conducts chakra, when you are older you will be taught about this, but since I think this is important I'll explain now. The chakra that you use in Justus comes from within your body; with each Justus that you use you will develops an affinity in your chakra to the Justus's you particular prefer. Take me for example I mainly use water base Justus so I have a strong affinity in manipulating water chakra."

"That's so cool Michiko. What affinity am I do you know? How can we find out?"

"In order no I don't know what affinity you are, but I have a good idea. And yes you can find out just conduct chakra into this paper." When Naruto is this excited it usually means I don't get much sleep. The paper was out of my hand before I can count to a full second.

"Cool."

AN: Sorry for the delay in update and short chapter, but new story will be up within the next two days. Now what affinity should Naruto have since the circumstance is different? Leave a note please…..


End file.
